1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a construction structure, more specifically, relates to a technology and a method of a modular construction structure, which can be applied in fields of architecture, furniture, and toy; meanwhile, the scope of the invention is not limited to the above fields, it is obvious to those skilled in the art that the invention can also be applied in other fields.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, most of modular systems are applied in the field of toy. The modular systems used in the toys are simply assembled and the structures of the objects assembled by the modular systems are unstable, resulting in the easy collapse thereof when being shaken. Additionally, the modular systems are not securely lockable and are not expandable. Nowadays, a few modular systems are designed to securely lockable, however, limited to the structures of these modular systems, the object assembled by the modular system has a single shape and is unstable, preventing the modular systems to be applied in other fields, such as the fields of architecture and furniture.
In the main technology of constructing a building, frame structures composed of steel reinforced concrete and bricks as well as walls constructed by concrete are used for dividing the space of the building. However, using the steel reinforced concrete, bricks, and walls to construct the building consumes a lot of resources and requires for heavy-duty machinery. Also, after the building is pulled down, a lot of construction waste will be produced. Furthermore, since the shape and the space of the building are constructed according to designed drawings, it is very difficult to alter the constructed building. Besides, the kind of building does not have movability and expandability.
Except the buildings built by steel reinforced concrete structure, most of the present modular buildings are like stacked containers. By designing a kind of connecting member or some locking portion, one of the containers is located above another container. However, this only divides and stacks the building simply, making the building look like a number of blocks stacked together from outside. Large mechanical machines are required in the constructing process of the building, and the shapes of the blocks of the building and the space of the building cannot be changed, which prevents the building from having expandability. At the same time, this kind of building is constructed by stacking a number of other units of same type, which greatly affects the movability of the building. Additionally, this kind of building cannot be disassembled into part, thus, the raw material of the building cannot be in common use with other buildings.
Another type of modular building uses steel bars and panels which can be assembled together and disassembled from each other to form the frames and the walls of the building. The steel bars and panels are connected to each other via various connecting members to form a house composed of frames, walls, and floors, for example, the complete-board house which is decoration-free and assembled rapidly described in the Chinese patent application CN200410028042.2, which is published on Jan. 18, 2006. This kind of modular building allows the space of the building to be expanded and the material to be recycled. Houses can be assembled rapidly by industrializedly producing the components in large number to satisfy housing demand from people. However, limited to the structures of these components, the shape and the space of the building assembled by these components are similar to the structure of a honeycomb, lacking of humanization and selection diversity in design. Also, due to limitations on universalnesses of these components, these components can be only used for constructing buildings of one or several particular shapes and of special functions.
It is known that light steel, especially cold-formed thin-walled light steel structure systems, are commonly used for constructing modular houses in European countries and America. The cold-formed thin-walled light steel structure system technology is mature in Australia and the principle thereof is similar to that of the technology of using modular panels to assemble the complete-board house which is decoration-free and is assembled rapidly as mentioned above, that is, using steel bars and panels which can be assembled together and disassembled from each other to form the frames and the walls of the building, and then connecting the steel bars and panels through connecting members to form the house composed of frames, walls, and floor. However, the main characteristic of using light steel to construct the building is that all the structural components of the building are pre-designed in the computer. These structural components required for forming the building such as frames of walls, floor beams, and roof trusses then are directly produced by the technology of CAD, by the control of light steel constructing and designing software, and by precise processing from intellectual processing apparatus. The manufacturing processes of these structural components are carried out by professional apparatus controlled by computer software. The other floor systems are constructed by using waterproof glass tile, waterproof coiled material, heat preservation material cotton, stringers, suspended fireproof gypsum board. The whole process is the similar to the industrialized production of automobile elements. The advantages of the modular building include small precision error of the structural components within half-millimeter which cannot be reached when being manufactured manually and mature producing processes of these structural components. The shortcomings of the modular building lie in: the manufacturing cost is high; the standard and programmed inner arrangement and supporting facility designs prevent people from handing the building freely because the building has been divided by the structure of the steel; additionally, galvanized steel is used in this kind of building for improving the corrosion resistance of the steel, which allows the main steel structure of the building to have the greatest corrosion resistance and to endure for 50 years; furthermore, a lot of new materials are required in construction of this kind of building in which the light steel is cooperated with heat preservation material and heat insulation material; besides, light new material is generally used for meeting the requirement of convenient construction. It is noted that the constructing process of this kind of building is carried out according to pre-designed constructing images, in this way, the so called “modular building” means assembling the pre-manufactured material like assembling building blocks, but not really means constructing the building using modular components. The structural component does not have universalness and lack of the expandability thereof in space and in function. Since the building is completely constructed according to pre-designed drawings, therefore, the construction of the building does not have the flexibility of the building blocks.